1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a medical imaging apparatus and a control method for the same, particularly, when a medical image is outputted on a display device other than a medical imaging apparatus configured to perform medical imaging diagnosis, an apparatus and a method configured to allow the medical image outputted from the display device to have the same quality as an image outputted on a display unit of the medical imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical imaging apparatus are apparatuses that noninvasively acquire images of the inside of an object by emitting X-rays or applying magnetic field to the object. Medical imaging apparatuses include ultrasound imaging apparatuses, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) apparatuses, positron emission tomography (PET) apparatuses, and tomosynthesis apparatuses.
Particularly, the medical imaging apparatus may generate three dimensional (3D) volume data as well as two dimensional (2D) sectional plane images of an object. A user may figure out morphological features of the inside of the object by using 3D volume data and thus the 3D volume data may be useful in diagnostic applications.
In addition, researches and developments of apparatuses and methods, which are configured to allow a user to easily procedure an object while watching a 3D image, and configured to provide more realistic medical image of an object to a patient through various display devices when simple examining or having procedure with an invasion, have been actively proceeded.